Sci-Ryan's and Clay's Time Travel Adventure
Sci-Ryan's and Clay's Time Travel Adventure is a new movie based on the MLP episode, The Cutie Re-Mark (Parts 1 & 2). Summery When Morro and Jestro team up with Evil Cody and his master to travel back in time and change Sunset's reformation, it's up to Sci-Ryan and Clay along with Ryan, Crash, Matau, Sci-Twi, Mattis and Rianna to stop the 4 villains before they mess up the space-time continuum and alter the past. Plot Morro and Jestro's team up Morro and Jestro are mad because the NEXO Knights and their friends ruined their plans to take over the NEXO Knights world and Equestria. They don't look where they are going and bump into Evil Cody and his master, Makuta. They chat to each other then Jestro saw Rigby (EG) get into his TARDIS and it disappears. Jestro then gets an idea and tells the Book of Monsters and the 3 villains to travel back in time to when Sunset gets Twilight's crown and change Sunset's reformation so she and Cody can stay unreformed. Clay's vision/The Plan to stop Jestro and Morro Meanwhile, Clay is working with Sci-Ryan and his Dalek friend on a project with Ryan, who wears Twilight's crown and in demon form, which is a time machine from Back to the Future. They try the test and it works. Later, Clay shows Ryan a presitation on how to act on the Knight's Code. Then, Clay has a vision about Jestro and Makuta taking Sunset as Makuta's student and then altering the past. After the vision ends, Clay tells the others about what he saw. Thomas thinks that Clay is gone bananas. T Trivia * * *will be good guest stars in this film. * * *The Doom Raiders, Kayley, will help * * * *will work for * *Ryan will banish the Book of Monsters to another world in this film. *In the epilogue, Ryvine travels back in time and make sure Jestro stays unreformed in this film. *This marks the first appearance of King Chrystalize, * *This film takes place after Ryan's Mark Adventure. * * * * * * * * * Songs *Doctor Who theme song * * *Everything is Awesome * *I'm Full of Surprises *In Summer * * * * * * * * * * * * List of different presents #The Jestro Timeline #The King Sombra timeline #The Dazzlings timeline #The Master Chen timeline #The Megatron timeline #The Queen Chrysalis present #The Cody and Sunset timeline #The Midnight Sparkle timeline #The Bertranos timelines #The Nightmare Moon timeline #The Kaos timeline #The Unicron timeline #The Tirek timeline #The Discord timeline #The Flim and Flam timeline #The Morro timeline #The Overlord timeline #The Dark Ryan F-Freeman timeline #The Evilon timeline #The Vinnie timeline #The Lord Garmadon timeline #The Serpentine timeline #The Doom Raiders timeline #The Darkness (Skylanders) timeline #The Lord Vortech timeline #The Nemisis OpThomas Prime timeline #The Starrings timeline #The Dark Stars timeline #The Mal timeline #The Dark G-Merl timeline # # #The Gwen timeline #The Trixie timeline Scenes *Morro and Jestro's team up *Clay's vision/The plan to stop Jestro and Morro *Arrival in the past/Jestro and Morro crystalize the human Mane 5, Spike and Twilight *Into the Master Chen timeline/Facing Jestro *The Jestro timeline/Thomas attacks Morro *Into the Discord timeline/Lance is hurt *Into the Dark Ryan F-Freeman timeline/Healing Lance *Into the Cody and Sunset timeline/talking to Sci-Twi *Ryan's and the Golden Queen's bodies switched/In the Unicron Timeline *The Megatron Timeline/Thomas escapes from Megatron *Into the Changeling Timeline *Facing the changelings/talking to Chrystalize *The heroes show Chrystalize and Chrysalis the Cutie Map *Escaping the Changeling Timeline/The Unicron Timeline *Unicron comes to reason/Escaping the Unicron Timeline *The Doom Raiders timeline/Ryan reforms the Golden King and the Doom Raiders free the Skylanders *The Trixie timeline/Trixie's Full of Surprises *The Diesel 10 timeline/Reasoning with D10 *The Diesel timeline/Re-reforming Diesel * *The Mal timeline/Ryan vs. Mal * *The Dark G-Merl timeline/Dark G-Merl declares a Battle of the Bands * * * * *The Dazzlings timeline/Defeating Evil Cody *Rescuing Ratchet/Showing Morro and Jestro their actions *Jestro's rage/The chase/ *Confronting Jestro and Morro/Jestro reveals his and Morro's past *Rianna teaches Jestro/Jestro's refusal *The Ghost Ninja chase/the King Sombra timeline *The Starlight Glimmer timeline/Twilight Scream stops Orion Pax from becoming Optimus Prime *Ryan defeats Makuta/the Nightmare Moon timeline *Into the Tirek timeline/The Teen Titans return *Talking to Tirek/the Kaos timeline *Restoring the future, present and past/Everything is back to normal *Returning to the peaceful present/Jestro apologizes *Jestro becomes Starlight's student/Ryan extracts the darkness from the Book Monsters *Epilogue: Morro plans revenge with Ryvine Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan